


Secreto

by TabrisXX



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Drunken Flirting, Español | Spanish, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, I'm Sorry, M/M, Model Ash Lynx, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Photographer Okumura Eiji, Sweet/Hot, i'm late
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Tres años han pasado desde la última vez que se vieron. Tres años en los que el fotógrafo Eiji Okumura decidió evitar saber todo acerca de Ash Lynx, un reconocido modelo con quien le tocó trabajar en una ocasión y de quien se había enamorado perdidamente.Tres años después, ese seguía siendo el mayor secreto de Eiji.





	Secreto

Eiji Okumura no pudo sino maldecir para sus adentros cuando Shunichi Ibe, su jefe, le comunicó que fue designado para viajar a New York y cubrir aquel evento. Antes de poder quejarse o intentar rechazar el trabajo, le fue expedida una acreditación oficial con su nombre ya allí impreso.

A sus actuales veintiséis años de edad, Eiji se desempeñaba como fotógrafo para una afamada revista de alta moda en su país. Estaba más que acostumbrado a viajar constantemente dentro y fuera de Japón pero tenía una poderosa razón para no ir a los Estados Unidos, en especial a esa ciudad.

Habían pasado tres años desde la última vez que Okumura pisó New York por cuestiones de trabajo. En aquella ocasión le había tocado realizar sesiones de fotos a varios modelos, algunos de ellos conocidos incluso a nivel internacional, pero hubo uno en especial que llamó su atención en todo sentido. Lo llamaban Ash Lynx, un chico tan hermoso cuya belleza parecía estar totalmente fuera de este mundo, tanto así que lo comparaban un ángel.

Al verlo por primera vez, Eiji se sintió un poco intimidado con su presencia y supuso se trataba de un sujeto soberbio, con aires de grandeza e ínfulas de diva; también asumió que trabajar con él sería incómodo y bastante difícil. Pero para su sorpresa, resultó todo lo contrario y la sesión con Ash fue de lo más relajada y agradable, tanto que terminaron el trabajo mucho antes de lo previsto. 

El japonés acabó sintiéndose un poco mal por haber prejuzgado al chico pero debido a su vasta experiencia, ya se había hecho cierto concepto de los modelos en general, ya que en su mayoría eran de trato complicado y tenían una actitud impertinente -y a veces hasta hostil- hacia los demás mortales. Pero Ash resultó lo contrario y demostró ser todo un profesional.

Después de aquella sesión, el fotógrafo y el modelo tuvieron la oportunidad de verse de nuevo durante un par de días. Se cayeron muy bien, entablaron una conversación distendida y fluida, finalmente Ash lo invitó a compartir unos tragos con él en un bar que le gustaba mucho y Eiji aceptó gustoso. 

Todo parecía indicar que aquel era el comienzo de una bonita amistad y que el contacto entre ambos se mantendría aún luego de haber dado por terminada la cuestión laboral. En esa salida, entre pláticas y tragos, Okumura supo que el atractivo modelo era un par de años menor que él y también cuál era su verdadero nombre.

Cuando se despidieron en aquella ocasión, Ash le entregó a Eiji su tarjeta personal y le pidió que lo contactara después para que se mantuvieran en contacto ya sea por internet o por teléfono. Sin embargo, el joven fotógrafo nunca lo hizo y las cosas quedaron ahí.

—Aslan Jade Callenreese -murmuró el japonés para luego lanzar un largo suspiro, uno cargado de esperanzas completamente vacías-

Lo cierto y lo concreto era que Eiji Okumura llevaba tres años guardando un secreto que nadie más conocía, incluso a él mismo le resultaba tonto y ridículo reconocer lo que le había pasado. Pero al descubrirlo y sincerarse consigo mismo, no le quedó más que admitir que se había enamorado por completo de aquel hermoso rubio que posó para su cámara en una oportunidad.

Eiji era consciente de que había puesto sus ojos en una persona conocida y exitosa en el frívolo mundo de la moda, pensó que de seguro Ash estaba acostumbrado a salir con personas tan importantes y famosas como él, que lo suyo fue solo producto de la suerte y la casualidad, que cayó en gracia a Ash Lynx y que por eso, éste fue amable con él. Es más, ni siquiera tenía idea de su orientación sexual pero supuso que el rubio debía ser un mujeriego empedernido como la mayoría de sus colegas modelos. 

Así fue como Eiji vio a Ash Lynx como un hombre inalcanzable e imposible, por ende, decidió evitar saber de él a toda costa. Ni siquiera movido por su curiosidad lo quiso buscar a través de internet para enterarse de sus actividades profesionales ni de sus andanzas personales, que de seguro la prensa amarillista exponía a diestra y siniestra. El japonés quiso hacer de cuenta que nunca lo conoció aunque eso fue algo imposible, pues lo seguía recordando cada día y era consciente de que tenía sentimientos por él.

Tuvieron que pasar tres años para que Okumura regresara a aquella ciudad, la misma donde conoció al responsable de muchas de sus noches en vela observando las numerosas instantáneas que le había hecho en aquella sesión de fotos. Conservó también aquella tarjeta personal, todo ese tiempo la había tenido guardada en su billetera y una vez que llegó a New York y se instaló en su hotel, se vio tentado a intentar llamarlo aunque ni siquiera sabía qué podría decirle.

—¿Para qué llamarlo? -se preguntó a sí mismo, sentándose al borde de la cama y viendo la tarjeta que dejó al lado teléfono de la habitación- Lo más seguro es que él ni siquiera se acuerde de mí, ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde esa vez. Además Ash se la pasa viajando por el mundo, probablemente no esté en New York en estos momentos.

De ese modo, Eiji se debatía en vano sobre las acciones que debía o no ejecutar. Por un lado, moría de ganas por llamar a Ash y concretar una cita con él, aunque sea para verlo y saludarlo en persona. Pero por el otro, se veía aplastado por la inseguridad y el nerviosismo.

\---

Al final, Okumura decidió no hacer esa llamada y limitarse a su trabajo. Había ido allí a fotografiar un importante desfile de modas y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Se preparó con mucha antelación ya que deseaba llegar puntual al evento y también alistó todo el equipo que necesitaría para hacer las mejores tomas. Por fortuna, su jefe le consiguió una muy buena locación frente a la pasarela.

Eiji llegó al lugar en cuestión y un temor latente se apoderó de él al pensar en la posibilidad de un encuentro fortuito con Ash Lynx, en caso de que éste pudiera encontrarse allí también. Pero casi enseguida descartó esa posibilidad al recordar que aquel se trataba de un desfile femenino.

Un par de horas después de estar haciendo exclusivas fotografías y degustando algún que otro refrigerio, el magnífico desfile se dio por terminado. El japonés estaba muy conforme y satisfecho por las tomas que consiguió, sabía que su jefe estaría complacido con su arduo trabajo. Pero sus actividades aún no habían acabado pues también tenía un pase para un brindis en el backstage y ahí tendría que necesariamente socializar un poco para solicitar fotografías a las modelos y a los demás asistentes.

Definitivamente esa era la parte de su trabajo que más le costaba. Era bastante tímido y no tenía una actitud muy segura, lo que lo hacía pasar desapercibido e incapaz de ganarse la atención de los demás, quienes parecían estar muy enfocados en sus propios asuntos.

—Disculpe. ¿Me permitiría una fot...--?

Ignorado una vez más, hizo una mueca de disgusto pero continuó recorriendo el recinto, tratando de que alguien accediera a sus peticiones o que al menos, le prestara atención dejándole terminar una mísera frase. Con suerte consiguió fotografiar a unas pocas modelos pero ya no le estaba gustando nada estar allí. Quería marcharse y poner punto final a su trabajo del día pero sabía que su jefe se lo iba a reprochar después.

Eiji suspiró hastiado y decidió buscar algo para beber. Con la mirada buscó una mesa donde antes vio estaban servidas unas bebidas para los invitados y hacia allá fue. Al llegar, extendió la mano para agarrar una de las copas pero alguien se le adelantó de repente y al levantar la mirada, se encontró frente a frente con él.

Sí, se trataba del mismo Ash Lynx, la persona a la que tanto quiso evitar todo ese tiempo. Okumura sintió su garganta seca pero no precisamente por la sed sino por la intensidad con la que esos bellísimos ojos verdes se posaron en él.

—¡Lo siento! -exclamaron al unísono y el japonés volteó a ver a otro lado-

Eiji rogó al cielo por unos segundos que Ash no lo reconociera, ya que comparado con la última vez que el rubio lo vio, lucía un poco diferente. Ahora llevaba el cabello largo y usaba anteojos. Quiso salir de allí y largarse con prisa hacia otra parte, desistiendo de sus planes de beber algo pero fue inútil.

—¿Eiji?

Cuando el japonés escuchó su nombre pronunciado por el modelo supo que estaba perdido, se sintió como la presa de un verdadero lince que iba tras él. Tragó saliva, fingió no escucharlo y aceleró sus pasos con intenciones de irse para perderlo.

—¡Eiji Okumura! -la demandante e inconfundible voz lo obligó a detenerse, ya no pudo seguir haciéndose el tonto para entonces pero no hizo falta que girase a verlo, cuando alcanzó a darse cuenta, tenía al rubio delante de él y no fue capaz de modular una sola palabra-

Ash quedó viéndolo con extrañeza por unos instantes pero estaba seguro que se trataba de él. Pensó que quizás era Eiji quien no lo estaba reconociendo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí? -preguntó- Soy Ash, Ash Lynx, habíamos trabajado juntos en una sesión de fotos hace como tres años -el otro parecía empeñado y muy interesado en lograr que lo recordara-

—H-hola Ash -respondió con una leve sonrisa mientras se ruborizaba un poco- Disculpa, no te había visto entre tanta gente en este lugar -inventó la primera excusa tonta que se le ocurrió para intentar justificarse-

—¡Vaya! -exclamó el modelo y se lo podía notar en verdad muy contento, incluso se acercó a darle un abrazo fraternal que dejó al descolocado al fotógrafo- ¡Esta si que es una gran sorpresa! Nunca imaginé que te vendría a encontrar aquí luego de tanto tiempo.

—Sí, me enviaron de la revista para la que trabajo a cubrir este evento.

—Ya veo. ¿Pero por qué nunca te pusiste en contacto conmigo? Si mal no recuerdo hasta te dí mi tarjeta.

—Eh...bueno...es que...-- -Eiji no se animó a mentirle de nuevo, se quedó sin palabras y no supo que inventar pero para su fortuna, alguien los interrumpió en ese momento-

—¿Puedes venir un momento, Ash? Quiero presentarte a alguien -le dijo una extravagante mujer que se acercó a ellos, al parecer se trataba de una diseñadora-

—Discúlpame un momento, Eiji -pidió el rubio- Por favor, espérame aquí. Ya vengo.

—De acuerdo -replicó el japonés y no le quedó más que aguardar-

Okumura permaneció en su sitio, observando por detrás de sus anteojos a ese hermoso y carismático chico que sin dudas era el foco de atención, a pesar de que no estuvo envuelto en ese desfile. Fotógrafos y reporteros se acercaban a él, lo saludaban, le hacían preguntas, le tomaban fotos, era toda una celebridad.

Eiji volvió a sonreír mientras lo veía a cierta distancia y suspiraba. No podía negar que aquel muchacho le seguía gustando tanto como hace unos años cuando lo conoció, ahora incluso lo encontraba más atractivo, quizás un poco más maduro pero al mismo tiempo, más hermoso y encantador.

Unos minutos después, Ash regresó con Eiji y se dispuso a que reanudaran la conversación de antes.

—Perdón por hacerte esperar -dijo el rubio- ¿En qué estábamos?

—Bueno, yo...--

—¡¡¡Ash!!! -volvieron a ser interrumpidos, esta vez por la chillona voz de una chica- ¿En dónde te habías metido? ¡Ven a tomarte unas fotos con nosotras!

—¡Ya voy! -contestó con notable fastidio, parecía que no los dejaban hablar en paz en definitiva- Lo siento, Eiji. Al parecer será imposible que charlemos en paz aquí. ¿Te parece bien si te busco más tarde?

—Pues...por mí no hay problema.

—Bien. ¿En qué hotel te estás hospedando? No te diré que me llames tú porque no pienso arriesgarme a que pase lo de la última vez -bromeó-

—Estoy hospedado en el Windsor. Habitación 128.

Al caer en la cuenta de lo que había dicho, Eiji se sonrojó por completo. ¿Por qué le dio incluso el número de su habitación cuando Ash solo preguntó el nombre de su hotel? ¿Acaso asumió que el otro deseaba hacerle una visita privada y personal? Pensó que quizás podría verse como un completo desesperado ante los ojos ajenos pero a Ash ni siquiera le pasó eso por la mente en realidad.

—Genial, espero no te duermas temprano. ¿No te molesta si voy a visitarte de madrugada?

—¿De madrugada?

—Sí. Es muy probable que de aquí me arrastren a alguna de las típicas fiestas que ofrecen los auspiciantes y mi mánager estará de fastidioso, exigiéndome que asista. Pero prometo hacer lo posible por escabullirme e ir junto a ti cuanto antes -guiñó un ojo- Si quieres podemos salir por ahí aunque si te soy sincero, prefiero no hacerlo, quiero un poco de tranquilidad esta noche.

—No te preocupes, Ash -respondió el otro- Puedes ir a la hora que gustes, no me moveré del hotel.

—Bien, siendo así iré sin falta luego de dejar a mi novia en su casa. ¡Nos vemos después, Eiji! -eso fue lo último que le dijo el modelo antes de saludarlo con la mano y alejarse de allí-

La sonrisa del mayor se esfumó por completo en lo que perdía a Ash Lynx de vista, hasta que el mismo desapareció entre la gente. Lo que había escuchado lo dejó completamente perplejo y decepcionado, no pudo evitar sentirse el hombre más tonto del mundo en ese momento y no tardó en formarse un nudo en su garganta. Todo lo que deseaba para entonces era salir corriendo de ese lugar.

...continuará...


End file.
